luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Decker
Chloe Decker is a homicide detective working in Los Angeles as a member of the LAPD. Investigating a murder at the Lux nightclub leads her to an encounter with Lucifer Morningstar, the former ruler of Hell, who is now living among the humans. Lucifer assisted Decker on this case, essentially inviting himself along. The two would go on to form a professional relationship as a detective-consultant duo. History Chloe's father was a detective with the LAPD while her mother was a second-rate actress. As a teenager, Chloe had a role in a low-budget movie, Hot Tub High School, in which she was topless. Though she gained very minor fame, Chloe realized this line of work wasn't for her and decided to become a police officer like her father. Unfortunately, her father died when she was 19. While leaving the funeral, Nick, a paparazzo, took it upon himself to take a picture of Chloe. In return, Chloe punched the camera, breaking the lens, and gave up acting for good. She met her husband Dan (though they are now separated) in the LAPD, and had a daughter named Beatrice (nicknamed "Trixie"). No idea, why they split. Chloe meets Lucifer after an aspiring musician, Delilah, is killed in a hit-and-run just outside Lucifer's club, Lux. Lucifer had used his influence to coax her into the spotlight and, though he treats most of humanity with bemused indifference, becomes interested in finding Delilah's killer, becoming the unwanted partner of Chloe. Thanks to Lucifer's powers of persuasion, he is able to find out enough information about the killer from psychiatrist Linda and track him down. The culprit, Delilah's manager Jimmy, intended to create a spike in music sales with the untimely demise of the singer. In a fit of rage, Jimmy shoots both Chloe and Lucifer - the bullets have not effect on the latter, and Lucifer makes sure to give Jimmy his punishment before rushing Chloe to the hospital. While Chloe recovers (and tries to figure out who this guy really is), Lucifer decides that it would be fun to punish criminals in L.A. Chloe is released from the hospital but put on medical leave. She spends her time digging into Lucifer's past - or trying to, as it seems like "Lucifer Morningstar" didn't exist five years ago and, more interestingly, why the bullets barely phased him. A new case, however, diverts Chloe's attention as she responds to a murder: a movie star’s son had died in a car crash which appears to be the result of the paparazzo chasing him. The same paparazzo, Nick, confesses to the crime but Chloe isn't so sure. Though Chloe despises Nick for crashing her father's funeral decades ago, the evidence doesn't add up. Enter Lucifer, who is keen on helping solve another case. Chloe uses Lucifer's ability to get the truth from Nick, who ends up telling them that he is covering for someone, though the "interview" is cut short by Dan who considers the case closed. He also reminds Chloe that she is still on leave. Abilities * Marksmanship: Chloe has an excellent aim with a gun. * Mystical Immunity: Chloe is somehow able to negate Lucifer's powers of coercion when they are used towards her, much to his surprise. * Also it seems that Chloe is the only person on the show that has been able to actually hurt Lucifer. Appearances * Pilot * Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil. * The Would-Be Prince of Darkness * Manly Whatnots * Sweet Kicks * Favorite Son Trivia * Lauren German was announced as the actor playing Chloe Decker on March 10, 2015.Lauren German to Co-Star in Lucifer * The character's name was originally Chloe Dancer, before the surname was changed to Decker. * Chloe Decker is similar to Lois Lane in Superman series. References Images Lucifer103B 0425 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer103B 0208 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer-110 SCN23 0192 hires1.jpg Lucifer 104.jpg Lucifer103B 0130 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer-110 SCN23 0225 hires1.jpg Lucifer 104.jpg Lucifer103B 0130 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer-110 SCN 12 0085 hires1.jpg Lucifer-110 SCN 9 0010 hires1.jpg Lucifer-110 SCN 8 0220 hires1.jpg Chloe And Dan.png External links * Category:Pages Needing Content Category:Humans Category:Characters